


I Will Love You

by Gnattine



Category: In a Heartbeat (Short Film)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnattine/pseuds/Gnattine
Summary: Short fic based off of In A Heartbeat because I have watched it like 50 times.My Tumblr





	I Will Love You

From the moment I saw him, I knew. I knew I loved him. I heard him speaking with the other students, his voice seemed so kind and genuine, and he always made eye contact with whoever he spoke with. It was no wonder he had captured my attention. 

The first time he talked to me had been so casual, so simple, but the effect it had on me was so powerful. I couldn't get him out of my head. He was so _kind,_ I just didn’t know how to react. I’m so sure he didn’t take notice of me that day, or any other day. But I noticed him. Our conversations had been short, but had left a major impact on me. 

But then, one day, I blurted out something I wished I hadn’t. I asked him if he’d want to go to the ice cream shop with me. That was a date request, and anyone around us knew that as well. He did not respond. Which was answer enough for me as i saw him nervously glance around. 

I couldn’t help it. I took off running, ran to the edge of campus, and hid behind a tree. I held my chest, trying to calm my heart which I felt break, repeatedly, from others’ words and my own thoughts...Of course he would never reciprocate. He was beautiful. No doubt he already had his eye on some lovely girl he’d seen. Why would he waste his time on...someone like me….

But I heard a rustling in the shrubs. I glanced up, and made direct eye contact with him. _Oh no! What now?! What am I supposed to do??_ He took a seat next to me, wordlessly, and held out his hand, waiting patiently. It took a moment, but eventually, I took it, and he intertwined our fingers. He stood, helping me to stand as well, and we walked back to campus, hand in hand. I noticed some students with looks of disgust, some with looks of envy, or admiration, or gratitude, but the only face I truly focused on, was his. With the look he gave me, amusement and encouragement, with longing and joy, with _love,_ I was finally confident to be myself.


End file.
